


Almost worth it

by gebieterin



Series: Like a Moth to the Flame [1]
Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M, Mild S&M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebieterin/pseuds/gebieterin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hiroto manages to almost convince himself that his lover called him over only to break up with him, said lover was going for a completely different type of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost worth it

 

 

 

 

  
  
**Almost worth it (Oneshot)**

Hiroto had pleaded. He had begged. He had even gone so far as tor start whining, for he knew that his childish nagging tended to sometimes let his lover give in to his requests (if it did not piss him of to such an extend he saw the need for punishment, that is).

Yet, somehow, the other had the tendency to be able to detect if his younger lover really set his mind on an idea. If in a lenient mood, he would even sometimes grant it. If not, he would find a way to take Hiroto's desire and twist it to something to torture the younger with, thus keeping their relationship somewhat... suspensful. If not to say: exciting. Frightening was a word Hiroto shoved back into the depths of his mind rather quickly, dismissing it. Even though sometimes his lover managed to suprise him by showing him that his own limits, which he had thought set, could be pushed. Some more than others. Yet, he still knew that it would only need one precious word to break every scene the other would so carefully prepare. It made him contemplate quite often who really held the power in their relationship.

Thinking back to the last time his lover, no: master then, had seen the need to punish him let Hiroto shiver slightly. Which did not go unnoticed by his lover, and the unseelie smile on the other's lips did nothing to appease Hiroto. Maybe this had been not the best time to bring up his request. Maybe it was still to early after the little 'incident' he had had (more like: provoked) with his band's vocal, Shou. But the blond had been so delicious, so compliant under his hungry hands and lips, how could he not have taken advantage of it? Maybe he was, after all, more of a top at heart? He had so very much enjoyed the little episode, fucking Shou over the back of the couch in their rehearsal room.  
It had almost been worth the punishment his dark haired lover had administered when they had met up in his apartment the same evening.  
Almost.

Hiroto did not yet know exactly how the other had found out. He had been in no condition to ask this evening, and had not dared later, not wanting to anger his lover further, seeing the angry glimmer in the dark eyes when he just so much as brushed the topic.

And yet, today, here he was, proposing a very similar idea. Though it DID show that he had learned his lesson about asking his lover before taking his desires to someone else, Hiroto earnestly began to suspect a quite masochistic streak to be behind his asking his lover today to grant him such a favor. Well, more masochistic than usual, that is.

To his surprise, neither was his lover angry at once, nor did he instantly deny.

"We shall see, pet. For now, why don't you show me just how much you would appreciate such a favor from my side?"

~*~

"Saga-kun."  
The almost-purr in the dark voice let the bassist halt his movements at once, turning carefully to face the other, never quite meeting dark eyes, gaze stopping short at voluptuous lips, having to look down a bit at the slighty shorter man. Saga took a few steps back as the guitarrist approached him, cornering him right beside a vending machine. If not for one thought, he would have tried and used all tricks he had to make the other fuck him against said vending machine this very moment. One thought though he had to articulate as dark eyes finally managed to catch his, keeping his gaze captive just as easily as making his breath hitch by the dark glimmer that lay in these eyes.  
Speak, Saga, he inwardly kicked himself. Do not repeat your mistakes. And just as the others lips descended on his neck, making him crane back his head and letting his eyes fall shut, he managed to quickly assemble a sentence.

"Nao's! You will have to ask Nao", he finally managed to breath out.

The other merely chuckeled darkly at this breathless statement.  
"That was close, pet. Some more hesitation and I would have had to talk to your master."

Saga's eyes widened a bit, wary.

The other just stepped back, once again locking gazes with him. "And as for asking him: I already have."  
A small pendant was presented to Saga, prove that the other spoke true. Nao had introduced this method of safekeeping after Saga had started using the excuse that others had claimed Nao had allowed. Of course, Saga's lie had backfired at him painfully in more than one way. He did not like having to watch his lovers being punished for faults that had been his, and his alone. And being punished himself, when Nao really was angry, he liked even less.

However, being presented with the token of his master's consent, the bassist barely nodded. "Just let me know where and when."

"I will let you know. Oh, and Saga? I have a little proposal for you."

~*~

It had been almost too easy. Aoi chuckled a bit to himself, alarming his fellow guitarrist enough to make him take some steps away from him. An action that was met with a disapproving glance, making the other blush. The raven haired man just shook his head and tsked slightly.

Saga had been surprised by his proposal, yet had quickly agreed when Aoi had assured him that his little plan met Nao's appoval. Aoi knew that Nao had been a little disappointed to not be included, but the other man had understood the need not to let Hiroto know just yet that their bassist was his in more than his position as a bandleader would imply. Later, though... here, Nao had grinned and nodded. Later, though.

~*~

Hiroto was a little on the edge when he was summoned to his dark haired lover's apartment some days later. It was by no means the first time since he had made his request, and just as he had known it would happen, the other had taken a liking to teasing him with it, torturing him with hints that never proved true once he arrived at his lover's home, everytime hoping to receive the permission to go after his target. Not that the other would ever outright lie to him. That he did not need. Hiroto had noticed that his own imagination would take completely innocent statements from the other to bend them to his liking. Not that the information given to him really was innocent in meaning. And Hiroto had no doubt whatsoever that the other knew fully well what he was doing to him. Hell, Hiroto knew fully well that the other was enjoying it immensely.

Yet, today, something was different. Maybe it was his own guilty conscience playing tricks at him after he had nearly decided not to wait for his lover's permission to go after Saga. However, he had not really done so, merely talking a bit more agitedly to his bandmate than usual, not wanting to give his lover an opportunity to repeat the punishment once delivered.

And yet, today his lover's voice had held a cold edge, something Hiroto had learned to be wary of. There had been no teasing, just a plain order on when Hiroto had to be at his lover's place. Not that he would disobey the other, but Hiroto found himself a bit reluctant to follow his summons today. Not that it mattered. Not that there were any other important meetings scheduled. That was another thing Hiroto had always wondered about, how his lover seemingly had a profound knowledge of Hiroto's schedule, band and otherwise. No need to get paranoid, though, Hiroto thought, or more hoped, whilst on his way.

Hiroto could not get that little glint of fear out of his thoughts. Always nagging at the back of his mind, there was the fear that his lover had really been upset by his request. For the first time Hiroto came to think that maybe the other had been hurt by Hiroto's more playfully meant comment (and his actions taken out on/with Shou). The remainder of the way was still long enough for Hiroto to ponder that thought. Maybe his lover's voice had been so cold because he wanted to tell Hiroto that their relationship was over, that he would no longer keep up with his little antics? That Hiroto should go and look to find in somebody else what he obviously couldn't give him? Hiroto hoped not, hoped that the other was confident enough to know that Hiroto loved him, with or without the little games they played. But what if not? When had been the last time he had really told the other so?

Hiroto was already on the brink of tears when he entered the building. The elevator ride did nothing to appease his mind, and when after tentatively knocking he had to wait more than some seconds for the door to be opened, he felt some tears already trailing down his face, now having convinced himself that his lover only called him over to finally dump him.

Thus, when the door opened, a happily excited Aoi, whom it took some seconds to wipe the devious grin off his face before opening the door, found himself assaulted by an armful of weeping guitarrist, making him hastily put down the slender leather collar in his hand on the sideboard near the door and close his arms around Hiroto, strocking the younger man's hair and back soothingly.

Being not the most sturdy of build himself, Aoi felt himself being slowly dragged down by the weight of Hiroto's slender form. Instead of trying to keep the other up, he sank down to the floor with him, not ceasing in his reassuring murmuring and soothing touches. Behind him, Aoi heard a faint rustling noise, and turning his head he caugth some movement in the corner of his eye. Quickly he shook his head, dismissively, hoping Hiroto was to wrapped up in whatever made him cry to notice. He waited for the other to speak, but when he did not even after the initial sobbing had subsided to small sniffeling noises, he carefullly pushed the other back a bit to be able to look into his face. Only to see the large eyes tear up again, accompanied by the cutest quiver of the bottom lip. Aoi had to work hard to suppress a grin and managed instead a mild smile.

"Pon? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Voice gentle, Aoi tried to read in his lover's face what could possibly have happened. And was relieved when the other just shook his head, but felt still apprehensive when he saw Hiroto try to say something without getting out a word. Finally, the younger guitarrist hurled himself in Aois arms, nearly knocking him over, and blurted out: "Please don't leave me."

Aoi was completely taken by surprise, yet a dark suspicion formed in him that Hiroto went against his orders, again, and took another lover without his consent. Yet, he had been so set on Saga, and as the bassist was... His grip on the other tightened a bit, whether angry or reassuringly, he could not yet say himself. But then Hiroto went on, and Aoi felt a slow smile tug on his lips when he listened to the other's ramblimg.

"You know I love you. At least I hope you know. I never meant to hurt you by taking someone else, or talking about it. I mean, I can understand if you forbid, I also get a bit jealous when you... but you must have thought that you are not enough for me, the way I begged you for another lover, and please do not think I do not love you, and please do not send me away, I mean, I really like Saga, and Shou, but you are the one I love, and please do not be angry, or sad, I do not even know what would be worse, to have you angry, or sad, and I..."

Now grinning, Aoi managed to put a finger on his lover's lips to silence him.  
"Pon, are you stoned?"  
Stunned, Hiroto shook his head.  
"Then how in hell did you get the idea that I doubted your love for me? I know you are sorry because of Shou. After all, I made very sure you were," Aoi said with a dark grin, making Hiroto blush hard.  
"And isn't the very fact that you let me do so prove enough that you wish to stay with me?"

Nodding insecurely, Hiroto wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweater, feeling like an idiot. And only when Aoi laughed did he realize that he had spoken aloud. Aoi wrapped his arms around the other man again.  
"Even if you were, you are MY idiot." He set a brief kiss the other's hair, only to let his lips wander down tearstained cheeks to Hiroto's lips and engage the other in a slow kiss, making sure he felt how loved he was, felt secure, no longer afraid.

After a few moments Aoi sat back and looked at Hiroto thoughtfully.  
"I had planned a litte... something for tonight, but I do not know if you are in the mood. Or the condtion. Would you rather just, I don't know, watch a movie or something?"

Though feeling nearly exhausted from relieve by his lover's affirmation, Hiroto now pricked his ears up. Curiosity killed the cat and would one day most likely also kill Hiroto, but Aois concerned comment did not spark anything but said curiosity in him. Seeing Aoi grin, Hiroto knew instantly that his thoughts were all too clear to him. But then again Aoi had always been able to read him like an open book. An open book of mostly porn, that is.

"But... I wanna kno~ow" He looked up at Aoi pleadingly, turning his best 'you can fuck me here and now but TELL me'-look at him.  
"Oh, don't turn those porn puppy eyes on me", Aoi sighed and patted Hiroto's thigh to get him to move from his lap. After standing up, Aoi turned a stern look at Hiroto. "Are you sure?"

Hiroto cherished his lovers caution on his behalf, but wanted to make up for his earlier childish behavior. And he wanted sex. Now. Lots of. With a playful growl, he stepped up to Aoi, but the other caught him on his arms.

"And you will remember to say stop if its too much?"

Hiroto could only cherish that much concern, and it was beginning to become too much now. He did not fight his lover's hold, but looked at him seriously, all playfulness gone for a moment.  
"Please, Aoi. I just have to know I still belong.No, I know, but I have to feel it."

Aoi pulled the other in a firm embrace.  
"Never doubt that." He looked the other over for a moment, then nodded to himself. "Okay. Go get a drink and relax a few minutes, I have to prepare some... things. And Hiroto...?" Aoi held the collar up, questioning look in his eyes. The younger just nodded, happily allowing Aoi to fasten the soft leather aroung his neck before obidiently wandering off to get a drink and settle down in the living room. But he could have sworn to have seen a devious glint in Aois eyes before the other turned to the bedroom.

Sipping his drink Hiroto had soon calmed down enough to feel the tingle of anticipation set in completely. What had Aoi planned for today? What would he have to 'prepare'? But instead of allowing his imagination to run wild again, Hiroto just followed Aois orders and tried to relax as much as possible. And yet he jumped a little when Aoi entered the room to silently coax him to get up and follow him to the bedroom, stopping only to peel Hirotos shirt off in the hall. Yet he caught Hirotos hand when he wanted to open the bedroom door, embracing the younger form behind and resting his head on Hirotos shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"I got you a little present."

This dark voice and the obvious anticipation made Hiroto wary. Very wary. Aoi chuckled when he felt Hirotos shoulders tense and let his hands run down the other's arms soothingly before nudging him to open the door.

Hiroto gasped as he took in the picture before him. Some 'little present' indeed. Naked and bound to the bed by soft leather cuffs, Saga really made a gook picture, though Hiroto would very much have liked to see the bassist's eyes, which were hidden behind a blindfold. Though Saga's had turned in their direction when the door opened, he did not make a sound. No well trained submisive would, Hiroto thought to himself. He shot a questioning look at Aoi, who just smiled and urged him forward, but there was something in this smile Hiroto worried about. But temptation always proved stronger for Hiroto, so he moved up to the tied man, careful to set a knee on the bed and make it dip in order to let the other know of his presence. Only then did he allow himself to trace his fingers over the skin he had so longed to touch in such an intimate way, enjoying the way Saga shivered under his ministrations. Even more so when he added lips and tongue to his tracing hands.

Carefully, as not to hurt his 'present' with the rough denim of his jeans, Hiroto straddled the bound man, hands still on the heated body and engaging the other in kiss just as heated. So wrapped up was he in admiring Sagas body and skillful tongue that fought his that he did not notice Aoi had joined them on the bed until his older lover's hands traced his back, coming to rest in his neck. Entagling in Hiroto's hair, not yet painful, but decidedly drawing the young guitarrist's head back.

"Don't you want to unwrap you present?" he proposed.

Happily Hiroto oblidged, leaning in to unfasten the blindfold that covered Sagas eyes. But though lust-clouded, the brown eyes and the suddenly feral smile did not hold anything submissive anymore. No, there was a hunger that made Hiroto instinctively shrink back, only to find himself pressed against Aoi now bare chest.

"What, pet, did I tell you leave him bound...?" Aoi asked reproachfully, lips descending on Hiroto's neck making him gasp as Aoi began to nibble on the sensitive skin.

Becoming very uncertain under Sagas hungry gaze, Hiroto's hand shook just ever so slightly when he unfastened the cuffs. He calmed when Saga's hands began to roam his chest. Yet, Aois next words did not calm him at all, and not only because his lover's breath ghosted over wet skin.

"See, Saga here agreed to assist me in teaching you a valuable lesson."

The word 'lesson' made Hiroto gulp.

"More, to help you decide something."

Hiroto gave a confused little moan to Aois words as Saga's fingers decided just this moment to tease his sensitive nipples. He could feel Aoi smile against the skin of his neck and saw this smile mirrored on Sagas face, who seemingly made eye contact with Aoi over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Hiroto's world turned upside down and he found himself on his back, two grinning faces over him.

"Saga, why don't you explain Hiroto what we will help him decide?" Aoi asked seemingly sweet. While fastening Hirotos wrists in the cuffs, chuckling at his confused expression.

"With pleasure." Saga's now devious grin made Hiroto whimper softly while the other began to tamper with his belt.  
"See, Pon-chan, Aoi was worried because you seemed no longer satisfied with only bottoming to him. Seeing your confusion, he generously decided to help you fix an opinion." He dipped his head in Aois direction, who chuckled darkly before softly kissing Hiroto.

As his jeans were slid down softly kicking legs, Hiroto began to see where this was leading. His kicking was more of a token resistance, and Saga knew it. He spared a compassionate glance for his guitarrist before robbing him of his boxers, too, while continuing.

"Therefore, Pon, the two of us are going to fuck you the whole night until you are screaming." He grinned darkly. "And then some more."

Hiroto's protesting noises were swallowed by a grinning Aoi, who then detached himself from his lover's lips to pet his hair in a mockingly soothing gesture.

"Come on, pet. You know you will love every minute of it. If not, if we do not have you screaming and writhing soon, I may have accept that you are more of a top at heart."

Hiroto just glared at the raven-haired man. As if Aoi would let it come to this. Defiantly Hiroto pressed his lips together. He would not give these two conspiring... rapists the satisfaction of hearing him scream or even, heavens forbid, beg. Aoi, however, quickly deciphered that look of defiance on his lover's face. As did Saga, and the two men shared a grin of unholy glee before setting to their task.

Soon, Hiroto was screaming. Even begging. Sobbing only after orgasm hit him and still the two men helped themselves to his overly sensitive body. They used him in every sense of the word. And yet, it felt so good. It was almost worth the fear he had experienced before. Almost.

At some point, he must have passed out for short, because at once he found himself no longer bound but cradled between his lover and Saga, both looking a bit worriedly. Serves them right, Hiroto thought vengefully. And let them fawn over him for a moment more before nestling his cheek into Aois hand that was stroking his face and smiling reassuringly before drifting to sleep.

~

"So, this is what I get out of some insolence...?" Hiroto asked Aoi silently, not wanting to wake Saga up. Aoi just smiled, but to Hiroto's surprise, it was not his lover who answered, but his bandmate's tired voice.

"Do not get too cocky. After all, we both have more bandmates should Aoi see the need for another lesson."

Aoi just fell back laughing, while Hiroto, though exhausted, mustered some strength to slap Sagas thigh. And already plotted his revenge, on his bandmate at least, while dozing off again.


End file.
